Sentimientos
by WandaDido
Summary: SPOLIER de Spiderman 2 - Lo que siente MJ cuando descubre quién es Peter en realidad. De nuevo por aquí, y después de ver la 2º parte me quedé con las ganas de escribir algo así... espero que te guste ¡Review Pliz! SPIDEY AQUI TE QUEREMOS


_Un nuevo one-shot de Spiderman basado en el final de la segunda parte de la película, por lo tanto si aún no la has visto no es recomendable leerlo, por lo que pudiera pasar... Refleja los sentimientos de Mary Jane cuando descubre la verdadera identidad de Peter (ya digo, está basado en la película, no en los comics). Na más... a por él y disfrútalo ¡¡y a dejar review se ha dichou!!_

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS**

****

**_Created by_**** Táigrin Dido®**

* * *

No sabes lo que sentí al verte frente a mí, con tus profundos y sinceros ojos azules clavados en los míos. Parpadeé varias veces para comprobar que mis sentidos no me engañaban, ¿era cierto lo que me mostraban? ¿no me mentían? Algo en mi interior me decía que no. Lo que me mostraban era verdad, era la verdadera realidad.

Lo había deseado, era una de las múltiples fantasías que mi mente había elaborado para poder excusarte de tus ausencias, siempre inoportunas y que me hacían enfadar. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos vimos y te invité a ver mi obra teatral? Todo el mundo ya la había ido a ver, incluso varias veces. Pero tu no apareciste al principio. Eso me hizo sentir relegada en tu vida, eras misterioso y aunque en algún momento había llegado a pensarlo, ¿cómo podía imaginar la realidad? ¿tu Spiderman? Me alegro de no haber compartido mis dudas con nadie más, sino ahora estaríamos en un grave aprieto... peor del que nos encontramos en estos momentos, a punto de derrumbarse todo y quedarnos aquí para siempre.

Tus ojos me miraron. No sabría explicar lo que se mostraba en ellos, ¿miedo por haberte descubierto? ¿alegría? ¿esperanza? ¿alivio? Creo que tú tampoco sabrías decírmelo concretamente, te noté igual de asustado y desvalido que yo. Somos iguales en algunas cosas aunque no lo creas.

Mantuvimos la línea visual unos segundos que se convirtieron en minutos, éstos en días y seguidamente en años que volvían atrás en el tiempo, justo al día que te vi por primera vez al salir del coche de mis padres. Yo estaba nerviosa por la mudanza pero ver que había alguien en la casa de al lado me reconfortó. Noté tu mirada de niño sobre mi espalda cuando me volví, y luego escuché que le susurrabas algo a tu tía en el oído. ¿Qué sería? Ahora me preocupo por algo que sucedió hace muchísimo tiempo, qué tontería, ¿verdad? De este recuerdo mi mente pasó al instituto, tu siempre estabas solo, leyendo y soltando miradas furtivas hacia mí cuando pasaba por tu lado. Las sentía siempre pero... entiéndeme, era un niña a la que las cosas en la vida no le iban demasiado bien y ser popular en el instituto ayudaba mucho... fue entonces cuando apareció el hombre araña. Irrumpió en nuestras vidas como un torbellino. Ya no nos veíamos tanto pues no vivíamos puerta con puerta, pero yo pensaba en ti deseando que tú hicieras lo mismo. De aquella no era consciente de ello y tuvo que venir el Duende Verde para hacer que fuera fiel a mis sentimientos por ti. Entonces te los rebelé pero me rechazaste. Lo hiciste de tal manera que me alejaste de ti físicamente pero mi corazón permanecía a tu lado...

Te tengo delante de mí, en medio de una conmoción que sería capaz de aturdir a cualquiera pero parece que el dios Cronos ha detenido el tiempo para nosotros. Me ha dejado la libertad de reflexionar en todo lo ocurrido anteriormente, y lo he hecho. Ahora recuerdo tu beso bajo la lluvia aquel día que me salvaste de unos atracadores en un callejón oscuro, tu estabas colgado boca abajo. Tus labios son especiales para mí. La segunda vez que los toqué lo sentí inmediatamente pero tuve dudas, los reconocí como los de Spiderman pero me pareció demasiada descabellada la idea, fue el día del funeral del padre de Harry. Cuando nos separamos la última vez, hace ya dos años.

Una fuerte explosión acaba de despertarme de mi letargo y me doy cuenta de dónde estamos realmente; en medio del río Hudson, sobre una plataforma inestable y con una gran bola de energía moviéndose peligrosamente detrás de ti. Intento decir algo pero no puedo porque estoy paralizada. Han pasado segundos desde que te giraste hacia mí pero no lo parece. Sigues ahí, de pie, sin moverte. Parece que tus labios pronuncian algo pero no lo oigo, el sonido es ensordecedor. Entonces algo en ti se tensa y estiras tu brazo y me gritas. Antes de que me de cuenta de lo que pasa siento algo pesado y frío sobre mi. ¿Una viga? Estoy atrapada pero a la vez salvada, te tengo a mi lado. Estás a menos de un metro de distancia, sujetando sobre tu espalda una pared entera. Es sobrecogedor y sorprendente a la vez... y extraño, creí que en el momento de mi muerte tendría miedo pero ahora lo único que siento es alivio cuando me dices que sí me amas, que yo tenía razón.

Otra explosión tremenda. Todo cruje y se derrumba sobre lo que parece una fina capa de agua, como si fuera un pequeño charco que es capaz de tragarse todo lo que le echen. Nos hundimos. Mis brazos intentan sacarse el peso que aguanta mi cuerpo pero no puedo sacármelo de encima. Si al menos tú te salvaras... pero aún hay esperanza. El desmoronamiento del quemado edificio hace que gran parte del muro que soportabas caiga al agua y quedes así libre de peso. Con un enérgico movimiento te deshaces de la pared y de la viga que me oprime con sorprendente facilidad. Viéndote sin la máscara aún me pareces el hombre enclenque que fingías ser, cuando en realidad eres mucho más que eso. Eres la persona más admirada de toda la ciudad, tanto niños como adultos te veneran y tú siempre con los pies en el suelo, creyendo que la gente te odia y con miedo a ser lo que el destino te ha dado, un héroe.

Tus brazos rodean mi cuerpo y nos elevamos en el aire, escapando de la peligrosidad de la situación. Abrazada a ti tengo el valor suficiente como para echar la vista atrás y ver cómo los últimos resquicios del edificio se sumergen definitivamente en el río. Menuda noche. Noto tu corazón retumbando en tu pecho a toda velocidad. Tu traje está roto y tienes heridas por todas partes, pareces inquieto por algo.

Una punzada se clava en mi alma al ver que me dejas sola de nuevo, no sé dónde te has ido pero regresas enseguida y eso me tranquiliza. Ahora estoy pegada a una telaraña que has hilado, casi no puedo moverme, y tú te acercas a mí como si de un verdadero arácnido te trataras. Nunca me lo había preguntado pero... ¿cómo eres Spiderman? ¿de dónde salieron esos poderes? ¿siempre los has tenido? Estas preguntas tendrán que esperar porque sigues acercándote hasta quedarte a escasos centímetros de mí.

Mi corazón galopa en el pecho, parece deseoso de salir de él, a duras penas puedo controlarlo para que se tranquilice un poco. Ahora todo parece estar en silencio. Nada importa en este momento, ni siquiera me acuerdo de que hemos estado a punto de morir. Por fin parece que estamos juntos, antes siempre me daba la impresión de que aunque estuviéramos en el mismo lugar, tu estabas ausente. Ahora es diferente. Lo sé, lo noto, algo dentro de mí me dice que te he encontrado. Por fin he encontrado al auténtico Peter Parker.

Seguimos sin decir nada. Tengo una horrible sensación. Otra vez noto como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Veo cómo todo pasa a cámara lenta. Tus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza "No podemos estar juntos, MJ. Spiderman siempre tendrá enemigos" Es lo único que alcanzo a comprender, pero por primera vez entiendo tus razones; lo haces para protegerme. Debería sentirme agradecida pero no, quiero estar junto a ti, eso aún me duele más. Quiero afrontar los problemas a tu lado, ser tu compañera durante el camino y más allá de él. Deseo estar contigo.

Pero me rechazas. Noto que te cuesta hacerlo tanto como a mi reconocer que tienes razón.

Ahora me bajas hasta el suelo con tu telaraña. La despedida ha sido prematura, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarte pero acabamos de oír las sirenas de los coches de policía, que se acercan a toda prisa iluminando la noche de color rojo con su foco. Bajo rápido donde está mi prometido, he aceptado a casarme con él aunque en realidad... Cuando llega junto a mí me abraza de forma protectora y le correspondo. Cree que mis lágrimas son de miedo y me susurra palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. En realidad tiene razón pero está a la vez equivocado, verdaderamente mis lágrimas son de miedo pero no el miedo que él se imagina.

Sobre el oscuro horizonte se dibuja tu silueta, aún estás ahí, observándome. A pesar de la distancia que nos separa puedo notar la tristeza en tus ojos. Quieres que estemos separados pero después de saber que me amas no puedo dejar escapar al hombre de mi vida, a mi vida en sí. Juntos seremos felices. Afrontaremos las dificultades. Una amiga me dijo una vez que _'Hay personas que sufren más alejadas del ser amado, pero estando sanas y salvas, que estando con el ser amado, aún a riesgo de morir'_. Ese es mi caso. No lo había entendido cuando me lo dijo pero ahora sí. No me importa estar en peligro de muerte si estoy contigo, tu eres mi héroe.

Los días han pasado como si alguien hubiera echo volar el tiempo. No me parece que sea el día más importante de mi vida, no me siento así. En realidad mi interior se agita con la sola idea de dar el paso siguiente, ese paso que me alejará de ti para siempre. Vuelvo a sentir el miedo dentro, ese miedo tan especial que hiela mi corazón cuando pienso en ti. Me miro frente al espejo. Mi vestido blanco reluce a la luz del día. El día de mi boda.

No puedo hacerlo. No soy capaz. Tengo que salir de aquí. Llevo días reflexionando, sin dormir y a penas comer. Con la excusa de casarme me han dejado en paz creyendo que estaba así de los nervios. Todo mi cuerpo tiembla ahora.

Aún ayer saliste en el periódico, salía tu foto colgando de una telaraña en medio de la Gran Avenida, y debajo de ésta tu nombre remarcado 'Peter Parker'. Parece mentira, tú y tu identidad secreta compartiendo página. Y nadie se da cuenta. Es irónico. Cuando me vieron mirando la foto tan intensamente se preocuparon y me quitaron el periódico de las manos, dejándolo fuera de mi vista. Necesito verte. Quiero que sepas una cosa.

Antes de que me de cuenta voy corriendo por la calle sin dirección aparente. La gente se gira para verme. Debe de ser extraño ver a una mujer vestida de novia corriendo pero a mi en esos momentos me parece la cosa más normal del mundo. Mis piernas se mueven a toda velocidad, aunque el vestido entorpece su marcha. Finalmente llego a mi destino. Estoy en tu puerta y la abro silenciosamente. Por un momento mi corazón se ha detenido pensando que no había nadie, que te habías ido, pero entonces te veo. Estás sentado en la cama, callado, con la mirada fija en la ventana. Pareces perdido, como si tu cuerpo estuviera allí sentado pero tu no lo acompañaras.

Justo cuando voy a llamarte te giras hacia mi lentamente y tus ojos se iluminan por un instante, sorprendidos hasta más no poder. Sonríes abiertamente y te acercas a mi, me reconfortas entre tus brazos. Mi corazón da un brinco de alegría.

Ya todo ha acabado. Empezaremos de nuevo. Peter Parker y Mary Jane Watson.

* * *

** NOTAS **

_¡¡Wala!! Lo mío es enfermizo, jajaja, ahora se me ha dado por escribir sobre Spiderman y se me ocurren ideas para él (lo cual significa menos cerebro utilizable para mis otros fics... --U) y con esto de las películas... aix, el fin de semana pasado estuve atenta a la tele para no perderme ningún 'making of' ni ningún reportaje sobre Spidey xDD En fin, se me ha ocurrido una historia (que ya no sería un one-shot sino que duraría más de un capítulo) que es como me imagino que será la **tercera parte** (¡¡se estrenará en **mayo de 2007**!! Ya tengo preparada la cuenta atrás xDD) pero no hay demasiado 'público' interesado en Spider y como estoy liada con 4 fics más... ¡¡odio no tener tiempo!! No es que necesite el reconocimiento de gente para escribir, pero siempre ayuda tener alguien que lea tus fics y te diga qué le parece... o no¿? Si no no hay motivación... xDD._

_Por cierto la frase 'Hay personas que sufren más alejadas del ser amado...' es de CiNtUrO-cHaN, la verdad es que acababa de leer un capítulo tuyo donde estaba y me pareció buena idea utilizarla, supongo que no te importará!! nn_

_En fin, nada más, espero que dejes un **review** después de leer esto porque sino... Dónde estarán los fans de Spidey¿? VV o es que no hay¿? **¡¡Y anímate a escribir algo sobre él para vivificar esta sección española de Spider!!** Jaja. Que no se tarda tanto, yo este lo escribí en un par de horas... acabado casi a las 2 de la mañana (los momentos de inspiración hay que aprovecharlos que no son abundantes xDD)._

_Por cierto, ¡¡espero que te haya gustado!!_

**_Tai-chan te quiere Spidey xDD_**

**_(y a Tobey también, mwahahaha risa malvada xD)_**


End file.
